


On Faith

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [405]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Having Faith, Pre-Series, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: I sometimes wish I could have that same sense of devotion that she and her sister have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 October 2016  
> Word Count: 103  
> Prompt: soul  
> Summary: I sometimes wish I could have that same sense of devotion that she and her sister have.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, this one was weird. I'm not sure how it came about, I'm not entirely sure I like how it came out, but I'm willing to let it free into the universe to see if it gives me any further inspiration down the line.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

I know she's religious. No, that's the wrong word. _Spiritual._ That's a better word for it. Her faith is admirable. I sometimes wish I could have that same sense of devotion that she and her sister have. That faith enables them to see so much good in a world that is so very bad. I try to keep a positive outlook, but all of the pain and death that seems to follow me like a black cloud makes it really hard to do. But Kelly seems to have enough faith for both of us. Or maybe I just choose to think that way.


End file.
